


The Voice in Her Head.

by TokyoGhoulKittens



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Graphic Violence, I Don't Even Know, Not Romance, Other, Sci-Fi, Spirits, Torture, past character suicide, sort of alternate universe, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokyoGhoulKittens/pseuds/TokyoGhoulKittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine waking up to your icon sitting on top of you, leaning in close to your face with their current expression."</p>
<p>Ella wakes up to find herself staring face to face with Furuta from Tokyo Ghoul. The consequences of this are not at all what she expected.</p>
<p>A crack fic idea with a serious plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice in Her Head.

I took a huge breathe as I sat against the door to my room. I’d locked it so I wouldn’t have to resume the argument I’d just had with my father. Though he probably wouldn’t bug me anymore once I told him I needed to work on a Bio lab write up. Since bio labs were the most important thing in the world to him. I thought I was doing the right thing by telling him I didn’t want to continue doing premed at university. He’d barely let me speak before telling me I was just stressed out and obviously I didn’t know what I was talking about. He always did this. Shut me down, wouldn’t listen to me. Because obviously he just knows _everything_ about my life and what’s going to make me happy. 

I absentmindedly opened the tumblr app on my phone. It was good to distract myself, it wasn’t like I was actually going to work on that bio lab. Instead I scrolled through the photos and text posts and tried not to think about anything; scrolling and scrolling until the feeling like I was about to cry finally left my throat.  

_Imagine waking up to your icon sitting on top of you, leaning in close to your face with their current expression._

I looked at my current icon. It was a picture of Furuta from Tokyo Ghoul. He was a mystery in the series but an unquestionably ruthless individual. I couldn’t imagine a situation where waking up to that would lead to good things. Yet certainly it would be more interesting than this never ending cycle I lived. 

There was knock on the door, “How’s the lab going Ella?” My father was back. 

“Its fine.” I shot back without thinking. I should never have agreed to stay home for college to save money. 

“Did you lock your door?” He’s indignant. Even just locking the door was like was like an act of war to him. The door nob rattled as he tried to open it.

I could have responded. I could have opened the door. I could have done a number of things. But in that moment I held my hands against my ears and tried to block out his voice. I just wanted to get away from here. I’d rather face a hundred ghouls than this. I didn’t want this anymore. I couldn’t do this anymore.

_If an angelic being fell from the sky and tried to live in this world of ours, I think even they would commit many wrongs._

It was like a voice permeated my very being. One of my favorite Tokyo Ghoul quotes. It was quickly followed by a sharp pain in my head. I couldn’t open my eyes. My father’s voice became more and more distant. The thunderous pound of his fists against the door all but disappeared and was replaced by incessant laughing. The pain in my head replaced everything else. It felt like I was falling and yet floating at the same time. Darkness turned to light as I was finally able to open my eyes.

Furuta’s face was inches away from mine. Just like that Tumblr post had described. 

“Oh Good. You’re alive.” He says before I really have a chance to register his real like image in front of me. 

“What?” Maybe I shouldn’t have been so surprised.

“You weren’t breathing. I thought you might be dead.” He didn’t move away, he just kept staring, his body pinned mine to the ground. I was trapped.

“H-How did I get here?” I asked, more to myself than the manga character before me.

“Beats me. There was a weird light in the sky and you seemed to fall from it. I found you passed out here about ten minutes ago.”

So he wouldn’t know. What I knew about him. That I knew him at all. I didn’t know how to respond. I didn’t know what to do. Yet, before I could decide on anything, the pain in my head came back. My vision started to blur and for a moment all I could see was Furuta’s intrigued face before I lost consciousness entirely.  

 

At first I thought I was back at home. Waking up to face another day of classes that made me want to scream and burn all of my coursework. That was until I realized that the blankets felt nothing like my own. When I opened my eyes I immediately noticed Furuta in the corner of the room.

And then I remembered. 

He watched me with a serious face.

“You’re awake.” At once the serious face was replaced by a smile that reminded me of how he acted around Kijima. Pleasant but unnerving.

“Am I?” This was really just a weird dream. Yet. My instinct told me this wasn’t a weird dream at all and that made this all the more uncomfortable.  

He comes to the side of the futon. Can he hear how fast my heart is beating?

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Not so great.”

“I imagine its hard on the body to fall like that. Yet you are seemingly uninjured. Can you sit up?” 

If I really had fallen form the sky wouldn’t I have died? Or at least have an onslaught of Broken Bones? It still felt like death had run me over with a truck. My arms were like noodles. My abdomen felt like it had done 20 hours of Crossfit as I struggled to get up. I would have collapsed back onto the futon if Furuta hadn’t give me support and helped me to lean against the wall. What had happened to make me feel like this? What was going on even? It wasn’t like I could just google it.

“What’s your name” he asks. He sounded so cordial but I knew that I could never trust any face he showed me. Furuta wasn’t trustworthy. The fact that he was in the right place at the right time to find me apparently fall from the sky was already suspicious enough. 

“Ella.” I said.

“Like Cinderella. I like it.” Furuta’s voice is softer than I imagined. Sort of like Uta’s from the anime but with a lyrical quality to it. “Do you like my name?” He asked, that smile still plastered to his face.

“Wh-what?”

“When you passed out. You said my name.” He paused for a moment to let that sink in, his eyes narrow, “but I haven’t said it yet.”

Almost every plan my brain had been trying to formulate dissolved into nothing. I didn’t know what to do. My head was pounding. My chest hurt. He was so close to me. I couldn’t think.

“Why do you know my name?” He repeated.

Would he even believe the truth? It was all I had.

“Where am I right now?” I asked. 

“My apartment.” He confirmed what I already knew.

Of course he would bring me here. I knew his name. He could kill me here and no one would ever know. 

“I guess… I wished to be in a different world and this is where I needed up.”

“And my name?”

I looked at the bedding of the futon. I wished he wasn’t so close. I wished these words weren’t about to sound so ridiculous. “Ghouls don’t exist in my world. They’re just a story… and you’re a character.”

“I see.” 

“Yeah.” I breathe. 

I thought about how he used that person as a human shield

“You’re scared?” He whispered, his breathe tickled my ear.

I thought about how he gouged out Matsumae’s eyes. 

“You could kill me in three second.” I felt like crying.

“Hmmm. I’m going to make something for you to eat. Why don’t you rest.” In a second he’s pleasantly smiling again. He left my side and headed for the door. But he paused, “For the record I could kill you in two.”

And then he was gone.

It was after I had a moment to calm down when I realized that I’d understood everything when I didn’t speak Japanese. It was like everything just translated in my head. And somehow I spoke back in Japanese? That made absolutely no sense what so ever. What was happening? 

With Furuta gone I looked around the room. It was Japanese style, simple sparse decoration. Tatami mat floors. A low wood desk in the corner, a jacked thrown on the accompanying beige chair. Various stacks of papers lay on the desk but beyond that and the shut closet the room was near empty. 

I certainly wasn’t in Seattle anymore. 

Fuck.

Just.

Fuck.

I wondered what Ishida Sensei would think about all this. Would he laugh or take pity on my situation. Wasn’t he Furuta’s creator? Or was he simply telling a story he’d watched take place. There are so many possibilities now. Nobody knew who Ishida was in real life. What if he had woken up in my world like I had this one? My brain kept asking Why was I here? How did I get here?

Feeling brave I decide to leave the bedroom. My body continued to ache but I figured there was nothing I could do about it. Being alone in that room was starting to creep me out. The bedroom led to a tiny hallway/entryway area. The door the the room across from it was wide open. Furuta was at the stove, I couldn’t see what he was making but at least it smelt nice.

“You can come in.” He said as he continued to cook, never once turning around.

It was weird how he could go from telling me he could kill me so easily to cheerily speaking to me in just a few minutes. I guess that was just who Furuta was though.

I stepped the the kitchen living room area. Like the bedroom it was simply decorated. A couch, a TV, a dining table, the kitchen - simple - but there was something expensive about it.

“I know there’s probably a lot on your mind. We’ll talk about it later. I’m sure you’re tired.”

As Furuta said that it suddenly seemed impossible for me to stand any longer. It felt like the type of weakness when you’ve been in bed with a fever for a few days and hadn’t been able to eat anything but crackers and sad soup. What had happened to me? I sat at the table and rested my head in my arms, like I did when I couldn’t pay attention in class. It seemed like only moments ago I’d been in my own kitchen as I’d shouted at my dad. I  was so angry then. I’d ran up to my room and now I was here. I was here and it felt like someone was laughing at me. 

I remained like that for about ten minutes. Listening to the sounds of Furuta cooking with the ticking of a clock on the wall. He doesn’t talk to me for which I’m thankful. I was worried if I tried to talk now, in this mindset, I’d just burst into tears. The last thing I wanted was Furuta to see how unnerved I was. Though if my assumptions about him were correct he probably already realized this.

“Dinner is ready.” Furuta’s voice pierced through the silence.

I sat up as he set a place of fried rice down in front of me.

“Thank you…” I said as he sat opposite of me without a plate of food of his own but I wasn’t surprised.

“I’m not much of a cook so I apologize if it doesn’t taste good.” 

It was fine, not to salty or under seasoned. “Its good… thanks.”

I ate in silence. Furuta watches me. Its inherently uncomfortable. Each tick of the second hand on the clock seems to grow louder and louder.

“So… Ella. This story - what’s it called?”

“Tokyo Ghoul.”

“I see… Where are you from?”

“America.”

“So the geography is the same?”

“Everything is the same except the ghouls.”

This had to be the weirdest small talk I’d ever made before.

Furuta continued with his questions, “Did you learn Japanese in America.”

“No. Um. I’m actually hearing English right now… It’s really weird.”

“This is fascinating.” Furuta was enjoying this, I could tell.

I felt better as I ate, like my body was adjusting to this dimension better. Yet I remained inherently uncomfortable. Furuta had a lot of power here. Sure, I knew things about this world and about him but it did me no good as long as he could kill me the instant he saw me a liability.

“So… what happens now? I dared to ask.

“I don’t know.” Furuta shrugged and leaned back in his chair, “Lots of things could happen.”

“Should I be scared?”

He tilted his head and stared me, “that depends.”

“On what?”

“What happens from here.” He smiled again and it sent chills down my spine. It felt like every time he smiled he was seeing right into my thoughts, and I had absolutely no idea what he was thinking.  


End file.
